


Sign

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 19 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "sign."
"Kurt it's a sign"





	

"Kurt it's a sign!"

"It's really not. We have to think about this before we make any decisions. You do know this is also influenced by Halik."

Blaine was trying to convince Kurt that meeting a Whippet at the park that was actually from the local shelter and adoptable  _and_ got along with their 2 year old italian greyhound was somehow fate. He had attempted to convince Kurt to get a second dog already.

"It's not even a puppy, the lady said she's 1 and a half years old, which fits perfectly with Halik. She's housetrained, so we don't have to go through that again. They got along and she was an absolute sweetheart. Plus super beautiful. Just think about all the matching outfits you can put them in in winter," Blaine argued.

"It's not just that, though," Kurt said, "It's extra space and money and time. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying we have to think about this like adults. Just because Halik was okay with her in the park, doesn't mean she'll accept another dog in her home."

"We could try though. Money really isn't a concern for us right now, our appartment has enough place and we have to walk Halik anyways, a second leash won't add that much time," Blaine said, trying to convince Kurt of his point. He added, "We've been talking about this anyways. And now the universe is sending us a sign that it's time. Plus she clearly choose us. She came straight to us when that lady let her off the leash and Halik wasn't even around. And neither of us had like super nice smelling doggy biscuits. Will you just accept a sign from above, from that gorgeos little pup. Or give in to your husbands pleading to at least try. We can have a test run, see if it all works out."

"Fine," Kurt relented, "We can go visit the shelter tomorrow and ask about her and maybe see about that trial. But if Halik's not on board it's a no-go. I will not make Halik's live worse just to have another animal. We all have to be 100% convinced. Deal?"

"Yes," Blaine squealed. He could feel that this dog was right.

And so feeling became reality and Malaki, as they'd renamed the gray whippet, moved in and carved herself a whole in all three of their hearts that only she could fill and thus secured her a place forever in their home.

 

[Here's the colour i was thinking](http://www.angel-of-north.de/sites/default/files/images/RhythmN-Blues_02.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I would appologise for all the dogs but tbh I quite enjoy these two boys as dog dads.  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
